Distracted
by OSDwriter
Summary: Sherlock can't concentrate and isn't really himself. This leads to Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Just wanted to thank my AMAZING beta Kiali for helping me with this chapter! Enjoy!_  
**

"No!"

John blinked at the sudden, yet decisive outburst from the detective. He had unconsciously stopped in front of an elementary school on their way back to their flat. He couldn't for the life of him remember what part of their conversation would have sparked such a reply from Sherlock. He just waited for the explanation that was bound to escape his friend's lips.

"We are not adopting a child, John."

"What?" That was not what he'd expected at all. John finally relented and displayed his complete confusion.

Where had this come from? He hadn't even been thinking about doing such a thing, let alone considering asking Sherlock to do it with him. Though, it wasn't a bad idea...

"I saw it on your face just now. Staring at the playing children on the playground, the smile, that lonely look flashing across your face because you don't have any of your own. Then you looked at me with those pleading eyes. But still no."

"That's what this is about?!" John burst out laughing, making Sherlock give an indignant face in return, "Sorry, but the genius detective completely missed the ball for once. I can't believe it!" He tried, but John couldn't stop laughing. Sherlock just stood there shocked and...slightly embarrassed, the gears in his head obviously on overdrive trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong. John finally stopped laughing, noticing his friend's unusual behaviour. The blogger just looked at his muse quizzically, waiting to see if he'd figure it out on his own or if he would have to resort to asking.

"Uhhh!" Sherlock groaned in frustration, "So this is what it feels like. Being you." John ignored the insult and just smiled.

"Would you like a clue? That always seems to help me." The detective just looked away and nodded, obviously disappointed in himself, but too curious to give up. "I was thinking about the past, Sherlock, not the future." John felt pretty clever, for once knowing more than his flatmate.

"Of course! It was so obvious! You were reminiscing about your younger days. The smile was for the remembrance of a particularly funny memory and the loneliness was because of the loss of those days and your advancing age now! How could I have missed it...?" Sherlock's eyes were lit up like a child's on Christmas day, content with solving this particular "case". "Then why did you look at me? That's the one clue that doesn't fit, the one that threw me off."

"Well, Sherlock, some people, when they get to know each other better, share stories from their childhood days. I was just wondering what kind of memories you had, if your childhood was different from mine... though adopting a child doesn't sound like a bad idea, Sherlock..." John smirked in a joking way, but apparently to Sherlock it looked pleading, because instead of a witty joke, John received: "No. Not yet." What? He wasn't blowing off the entire idea, simply putting it off.

Interesting... Sherlock was obviously not himself today, and John was determined to find out why.

"Not yet?"

"What? I didn't say anything of the sort."

"You definitely did. And you definitely meant there are some circumstances in the future in which we will adopt a child?" At this point, Sherlock started walking faster, his coat fluttering along behind him.

"Sherlock! What's up with you today? You're all over the place, did something happen that I don't know about? Sherlock!" His flatmate just kept on walking, even slightly increasing his pace, so that John had to start jogging to keep up with the detective's long strides.

"I have a case to solve, John. I don't need your distractions right now," was all he said as he quickly crossed Baker street to their flat, 221B. John quickly followed Sherlock across the street without thinking, just worried about what had gotten into his friend.

He didn't see the green Volkswagen buggy heading straight towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! Thanks again to my beta Kiali! She really makes my writing so much better. I wish she'd help me with my AP English homework. :) Enjoy!**

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

A rather pretty woman got out of the driver's side to see who she had just hit. When she saw John, she quickly asked, "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

John got up off the road and dusted off his dress pants. He looked across the road towards his flat to see Sherlock walking in, completely oblivious of his surroundings, still rushing to get inside...or perhaps it was to get away from John. He sighed and turned to the woman who was still watching him, a very worried expression on her face. John actually felt angrier at Sherlock, who had escaped into the flat, than the woman who had hit him with her car.

"No, I'm quite alright, nothing to worry about," he smiled to punctuate his sentence. He would deal with Sherlock later, he decided. "I hope I didn't dent your car, looks new," he joked to comfort the still frightened woman.

"Oh, well no," she giggled nervously. John couldn't help but notice that the woman was actually rather attractive, even in these circumstances. "I'm Hannah..." she offered her hand and he gladly shook it.

"John," he replied, widening his smile.

"Um...can I maybe offer you dinner? As an apology? Or, well... as a date, if you'd like?" She finally smiled, probably relieved he wasn't mad at her or seriously hurt. John again noticed her physical features, taking note that she was even prettier when she smiled.

A driver behind them honked loudly telling them to hurry up. John quickly wrote down her number and they agreed to meet up at a restaurant at seven tomorrow night. They had attracted a bit of a crowd for a few moments, wondering if anyone had been killed, but they dissipated slowly when they realized that everything was fine. After Hannah had asked twice more if he was alright and insisted on calling an ambulance to make sure John was alright (which John quickly refused), they waved goodbye from across the street and John started up the stairs of his building.

He entered his flat smiling, still thinking about Hannah. It was an odd thing indeed, smiling because he'd been in a little car accident. Well, it was more about the woman he'd met from it, anyway. In the living room, he was welcomed (or rather, ignored) by a tall detective sitting upside down in his armchair.

"Thanks for waiting," John said more bitterly than he meant to, his mood suddenly turning sour. "Got hit by a car just now. I'm not hurt though, don't worry. Not like you would, anyway." John looked back to living room from the kitchen as he made them some tea, Sherlock giving no reaction to his words. It was like he was speaking to a brick wall, really. Actually, he'd probably have more success with the brick wall. "The driver offered me a nice dinner in apology, so don't expect me home tomorrow night." He set the tea in front of his flatmate and sat on the couch, sipping at his tea, trying to figure out what the purpose of Sherlock's current bat-like exercise was.

"Do you mind?"

John jumped, not expecting Sherlock to talk, or even move, for another couple of hours, "You are distracting me." John couldn't help but laugh at the toddler tone Sherlock was using.

"I'm not even doing anything, Sherlock. I thought it was Anderson that always bothered you with his presence, not me." Sherlock just gave him an angry pout, crossing his arms in his newly upright position, making him look even more like an immature child not getting his way.

John just took his coat laughing, "Alright, Sherlock. I'll go on a walk, I'll be back before dark though. This is my flat too. You can't keep me out forever." John ruffled Sherlock's dark curls on his way out, unable to stop himself. He could feel the irritability seeping off Sherlock like warmth over this particular acion.

"Good luck on the case!" John called on his way out, still smiling at his flatmate's sudden tantrum, all the bitterness from earlier having completely disappeared. He'd completely forgotten their previous conversation and meandered around London once again in a happy mood.


End file.
